


Kyo & Yuki Boyfriend/Father Scenarios

by LoverofAnime11



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime)
Genre: Boyfriends, F/M, Parenthood, Scenarios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: Scenarios involving Yuki and Kyo from Fruits Basket.Also, I'm updating this from my cousin's house in America.This is the first time I've been in this country and I think it's an amazing place!





	Kyo & Yuki Boyfriend/Father Scenarios

**Author's Note:**

> Yuki's takes place before he meets Tohru while Kyo's takes place before Episode 5.
> 
> For Kyo's scenarios, pretend there were two cats that were banished from the family but your generation was now accepted and for Yuki, pretend there were two rats but the second one tried to deter the first rat from tricking the cat because the cat and the second rat were very close friends.

Kyo

You and Kyo didn't usually get along until recently.

When the two of you were younger, you got into fights everyday, much like whenever he saw Yuki.

Much like Kyo, you were a Zodiac Cat but you've managed to be accepted by Akito as a true member of the family.

But your two's friend, Tohru Honda, made it her mission to make you two friends.

It slowly worked, but it managed to happen due to Tohru's amazing persuasion skills that she always underestimated.

There were still a few arguments every now and then but they were usually over something small and they were usually quickly put to rest.

Today you were hanging out with only Kyo, since Tohru had to work today.

The two of you were on the roof talking about things that happened at school or life goals.

"Hey, (Y/N)?", Kyo asked you.

You hummed in reply.

"Do you think...I'll be able to beat Yuki before graduation?", Kyo continued.

"Maybe. Once you find out how to do it without raging while keeping your concentration, I'm very sure you'll beat that damn rat once and for all!", you remarked, sitting up to pump your fist, your own pride surging through your veins.

Kyo sat up as well, a smirk on his face.

"Thanks for the support.", Kyo chuckled.

"And when you do, make sure it's for the both of us.", you said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Kyo felt his heartbeat quicken and his face heat up before he turned away with a tsundere reply, a goofy smile on his face.

He would try his best to make you truly happy.

Yuki

You and Yuki were not always the best of friends.

You preferred the ill-tempered Kyo over the other rat Zodiac.

It didn't help you had to live with him and Shigure either.

While the two of you didn't get into brutal fights like he and Kyo used to before Kyo left to train in the mountains, you still got into arguments about every little thing the two of you disagreed on.

However, Yuki slowly started to warm up to you and became your friend when he found you taking care of his garden.

How you found his secret base, he would never know, but he was very grateful.

The two of you found out that the two of you actually had a lot more in common than you thought and immediately clicked.

Shigure would tease the two of you, saying true love conquered all but he usually got smacked upside the head by both you and Yuki for his childish antics.

Right now, the two of you were walking to school.

"I have a question.", Yuki randomly said.

"Fire away.", you told him.

"How did you and Kyo become friends?", he asked.

You sighed.

"Well, we were actually friends when we were really little. When his mother died, I was at the funeral with him, trying to defend him from the words of the others. When Kazuma took him in, I was relieved. I could visit him everyday. When my parents died, he comforted me and asked Kazuma if I could stay with them. Kazuma agreed and the two of them helped train me.", you explained.

"Do you...regret breaking up with Kyo?", Yuki questioned, making you tense.

It was true, you recently broke up with Kyo before he went to the mountains because you felt threatened by Kagura and thought you wouldn't be able to handle a long distance relationship, even if it was just for a few months.

So you ended up breaking things off with your boyfriend of 4-5 years.

It was mutual, but still left a damaged Kyo.

It haunted you, remembering the slouch in his walk as he went to leave and you were sure by the way his shoulders were shaking that he was crying.

"Sometimes. But it was for the best. We both were afraid of Kagura and were afraid of what would happen if we kept a long-distance relationship, no matter how short it would be.", you answered, gasping when Yuki brought you into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry for making you go through that again.", Yuki whispered, feeling you bury your face into his neck.

He would try his best not to hurt you like that in the future.


End file.
